


Kenshin/Ed - #01 - Comfortable

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #01 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #01 - Comfortable

**#01 - Comfortable**

"I swear," Kenshin said, amused, as he set the tool kit on the kitchen table. "I don't know how you would survive on your own." He popped open the lid and began sorting through the haphazard mess the last person left behind.

Edward sighed, his chin in his left hand, and his elbow propped on the arm rest of the chair. His right arm was laying out flat on the kitchen table; little bits of leaves and mud sticking out of the joints. "Promise you won't tell Winry," Edward said.

"I'm not going to tell your mechanic," Kenshin said, selecting the proper size screwdriver from the tool box. "Because I think your mechanic would dismember ME for daring to fool with her prized creation." It was short work for Kenshin to remove the main plate on Edward's arm, revealing the squirrel's nest of wires beneath. It also revealed several leaves that had gotten jammed up under the plate. "How did you get leaves INSIDE your automail?"

"Magic," Edward muttered gloomily as Kenshin began delicately picking the debris out from between the sensitive wires. Edward only winced once, when Kenshin's fingers brushed one of the larger wires.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually, because it looks like this thing needs to be washed out," Kenshin said as he pulled the last large bit of debris from the forearm unit. "I thought you performed regular maintenance on this thing, Ed."

"I do," Edward said as Kenshin laid the plate back over the top of his forearm and located a screw. "You should see what it looks like if I forget to oil it."

"I think I'll pass," Kenshin said. "Because now I'm imagining bugs crawling out of it while we're asleep."

Edward shuddered too and Kenshin's screwdriver almost slipped. "Oh, ew, GROSS. Thanks for that, Himura, now *I'm* imagining it too!" He lifted his arm up and flexed it while Kenshin swept the debris off the table and into his hand to deposit in the garbage. "Wow, that's much better, thanks."

Kenshin closed the latch on the tool box. "No problem. Just do us both a favor and talk to Winry so I'll stop thinking about the things you could be carrying around inside that automail, please."

"Yeah, sure." Edward waved his hand in the air as he walked off, still flexing his automail arm as if to double-check it. Kenshin shook his head and put up the tool box. Just another day.


End file.
